Fake Fights of the New Generation
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a fight. James suspects something. A game of Qudditch. Rounds are made... Rated T beacuse of fake fights..


Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter….

~?~

Rose Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with her cousins and brother, twirling a piece of her red hair around her forefinger.

"Rosie, can't you stop studying for a minute and come play Qudditch with us?" James asked.

Rose looked up from her book. Giving her cousin a hard glare she said, "No, I can't James. Malfoy will be here in a little while for rounds and I have to make sure I understand this chapter. Besides, you know I missed all last week with Spattergroit."

James winced. Rose was usually a beautiful girl. She had his Uncle Ron's red hair and his Aunt Hermione's knowledge and beautiful chocolate eyes. But when she was sick last week her chocolate eyes filled with hate every time Madame Pomfrey said she wasn't allowed to do school work and her red hair had had a greenish tent to it by the time she had finally been allowed to get up and take a shower.

"Yeah, you go ahead and study Rosie, if you need me I'll be with Victoire." Teddy said, getting up.

Teddy and Victoire had been dating ever since Albus' first year at Hogwarts. No one actually knew how it started except that Teddy would usually go with Harry and Ginny over to the Weasley's annual Sunday lunch. And the fact that James had caught them snogging on the Hogwarts' Express.

Every head in the common room turned to the portrait hole as Scorpius Malfoy climbed through. He had his father's smirk painted on his pale face as he looked around the room. Nearly everyone had pulled out their wand and was now lowering them.

"Malfoy." Rose said tersely.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy didn't I tell you to wait outside?"

Scorpius looked at Rose. "Yes you did. But obviously, I don't take orders from a girl. And definitely not a Weasley girl."

James looked at them. Something seemed off. This wasn't how it normally was. Normally, Rose would have already sent one of her Aunt Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey hexes his way and Scorpius would have been trying to not throw up.

"Malfoy, I really am not in the mood to put up with your arrogant sass today. I only just got out of the Hospital Wing yesterday."

"Malfoy's don't have sass, Weasley. They have money, power, and probably arrogance, but we don't have sass."

Rose sighed and turned to her family members. "You guys go ahead. I'll probably be out there in an hour. Oh, and if I don't go there I'll probably be in the library. Just come and find me."

Rose watched and listened. She got many murmured 'okay's and a lot of head nods.

"Finally! Now come on Weasley, we got to go do rounds and then I have to go finish my essay for Binns. I don't even know why McGonagall still keeps the old ghost around. He can lull everyone in the classroom asleep within five minutes."

Rose felt and hand grab her wrist and pull her towards the portrait hole.

"Malfoy," Rose whispered.

"What?" he looked around the hall to see if anybody was coming and then, seeing no one, let his hand fall towards her's.

"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

Scorpius swung around to face Rose.

"Are you sure you don't have Spattergroit anymore?" he asked. He put the back of his hand on her forehead. Rose swatted it away.

"Please, Scorpius? I think James already knows something is up. You are getting fairly sorry at your come backs."

"I am not getting sorry with my comebacks! Anyway, Rose, you know our parents hated each other. My father tortured your mother with mean and blood status related names. Are you sure they would understand?"

"Scorpius, please? My mother already knows. I had to tell somebody. Victoire wasn't helping and Lily was just eager for something to spread around school. Please? I promise my daddy won't kill you! I'll… I'll get Uncle George to put him in a Body Binding spell!"

Rose looked into Scorpius' green eyes. They were the only feature that he had of his mother's and they looked almost identical to James' eyes. She watched as they softened and went all mushy with love.

"Fine. But let me tell you something, witch. I will not become a target for hexes and jinks when ever we tell your family. I really don't enjoy George's Stinging Salads he forced down my throat that one time."

Rose laughed and they continued down the hall, holding hands. Thinking about the shock their relationship would bring to the Hogwarts Castle and the people in it. And the people outside of it.

~?~

So… What'd you think? By the way I'm a space bar away from deleting Hermione Marvolo: The New Hermione, so if you have read it and you didn't review, I don't know what you think and it discourages me. And people who have read it and reviewed thank you. But again, I'm running low on encouragement..


End file.
